Für immer du
by Racelett
Summary: Drei Jahre nach dem Krieg scheint fast wieder alles normal zu sein. Doch Kakashi fehlt trotzdem etwas. Und er weiß, dass es nur Itachi (der hier NICHT gestorben ist) ist, der es ihm geben kann. Als Kakashis Zuneigung zu Itachi bei einer gemeinsamen Mission zu einem schweren Fehler von Kashi führt, ist der Uchiha außer sich. Hat hier noch irgendeine Liebe eine Chance? (KakaIta)


YOSH! Schon wieder ein hirnfurz meinerseits.

Wie komme ich nur auf solche Ideen. Ich hab noch soooooviele Geschichten zum fertigschreiben... Ich hasse mich.

Viel Spaß.

* * *

"Kage und Kagura* werden die Ostroute nehmen. Ich werde mich mit Rochi westlich halten. Der Rest nimmt die vereinbarten Posten ein und warten auf das verabredete Zeichen. Bei Sonnenuntergang schlagen wir zu!"

„Alles klar, Teamleader Kuro" kam es von den umherstehenden Anbu. Itachi atmete tief ein. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können, dass er an seinem FREIEN Wochenende hier stand und Verbrecher jagte? Nun – einen Vorteil hatte es. Immerhin war ER dabei, und allein diese Tatsache reichte um bei Itachi Uchiha ein kaum spürbares Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern. Lautlos sprangen die verschiedenen Anbu in die ihnen zugewiesene Richtung. Itachi wendete sich nach Westen und sein Kollege folgte ihm. 'Rochi' fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Da war Tsunade ja mal ganz kreativ gewesen. „Das ihr auch nichts besseres als Rotauge einfällt..." murmelte er vor sich hin. „Es ist Tsunade. Wahrscheinlich war sie bei der Idee mal wieder betrunken..." grinste besagter Rochi nebem ihm. „Trotzdem Kakashi, ein bisschen Ehre? Ich meine, das klingt wie ein Hundename... oder wie ein Papagei." Kakashi grinste unsichtbar unter seinen zwei Masken. Seine Entscheidung, wieder als Anbu zu arbeiten, lag nun ein Jahr her, doch bis jetzt war es witzigerweise immer so gekommen, dass alle seine Missionen immer mit Itachi zusammen waren. Nur an seinen neuen Anbunamen musste er sich noch gewöhnen... auch wenn Tsunade darauf bestanden hatte ihn so albern zu benennen – Itachi hatte ja recht: ein bisschen Ehre.

Auch andere Gedanken passierten in ihm Revue, während sie sich langsam der untergehenden Sonne näherten. **

Vor allem das „große kleine Wunder von Konoha" wie es einige nannten. Itachis weißes Urteil. Volle Absolution mit künftigem Wohn- und Arbeitsrecht in Konoha plus Aufstieg an die Spitze der Anbuelite, Recht auf Teamleitung mit Beinhaltung strengst gehüteter Geheimnisse. Es war nicht einfach nur ein Status Quo, es war die ultimative Rehabilitation gewesen.

„Haben eigentlich alle Uchihas immer so Glück?" fragte er nach einigen Minuten seinen Partner. Itachi horchte auf. „Wenn du mit Glück das Abschlachten der eigenen Familie meinst..."

„Touche."

'Unangenehmes Thema~' schalt sich Kakashi in Gedanken. Sie waren zwar durch die undenkbarsten Umstände irgendwie zu fast schon besten Freunden geworden, doch DAS – das war eine Angelegenheit, bei der Itachi nicht das kleinste Wörtchen verlor, soweit Kakashi wusste, schwieg er sogar gegenüber Sasuke zu dieser Angelegenheit. Dabei spürte Kakashi doch, dass der jüngere darunter zu leiden schien. Manchmal, wenn sie nachts auf Mission waren, da plagten Albträume den älteren Uchiha, leicht zu erkennen an seinen zuckenden Mundwickeln, dem flachen gepressten Atmen und noch anderen kleinen Anzeichen, die sich Kakashi sorgfältig eingeprägt hatte.

„Wenn er es bis an die Grenze geschafft hat, werden wir vor morgen früh nicht nach Hause kommen." bemerkte Kakashi. „Naja... und?" „Wirst du schlafen können? Wir müssen morgen noch fit genug sein um es schnell nach Konoha zu schaffen." Ein sehr lapidarer Versuch seitens Kakashi, etwas aus dem jüngeren herauszubekommen und ebenfalls seine Sorge zu zeigen – denn für Kakashi war Itachi Uchiha mehr als nur ein Freund. Doch das war eine ganz andere Geschichte, und auch wenn es irgendwo weh tat – er würde DIESE Gefühle ganz sicher für sich behalten, in einem Teil seines Kopfes, an den niemand ran kam.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. 3 Stunden reichen schon, damit ich genügend Kraft habe." nuschelte der Uchiha unter seiner Maske. Dann spitzte er das Tempo an, was ein weiteres Plaudern unmöglich machte. Wie zwei schwarze blitzende Pfeile sauste das Team durch den Wald.

So nah aneinander.

So fern vonaneinander.

* * *

*Die gibt es wirklich. Kagura taucht nur in einem Spiel von Naruto auf, aber sie ist heiß. Wenn ich könnte würde ich sie vögeln. Mrrrr~.

**HÖHÖ Ich hab in Erdkunde aufgepasst.

Muhaha. Da hat jemand wieder mal was auf gelernt, dass er auch mal seine ganzen Deutschen Fanfics hochladen kann. MUHAHA. FLOODING HERE I COME.


End file.
